The present disclosure relates generally to generating electricity from the wind. A wind turbine may be configured to spin according to wind incident to the wind turbine. A wind turbine may be configured to spin on a horizontal axis or a vertical axis. Thus, a wind turbine may be configured to convert kinetic energy from the wind into electrical power. Such wind turbines, however, may become unstable due to system imbalances.